I Wished For You
by Re-Somo
Summary: Makita is a normal highschool student with all the same worries as the rest of us; Two terrible step siblings, a mom that doesn't care, and no one to love. All that will change because of one fateful birthday party.
1. A Shift In Fate

"Makita!" calls her mother as she stirs eggs in the frying pan and wait's a few seconds,

"Makita please don't make me call you again".

Makita Yamagata was a regular teenager with regular troubles, long ago she was anyway.

After an normal upbringing her parents divorced when she was 10 and the next year her mom married again. When this happened she was soon treated as a slave when her new Step siblings come with him. After 3 years of starving her and treating her like garbage she made plans to run away but couldn't for the sake of her mom and Step-dad (the step parent was actually nice in this story). Today is her birthday and I am her.

"Coming mum" I call as I finish rearranging my books on the shelf in my room.

"Oh, let me cook my own omelet mum" I say.

My mom nods and hands me the spatula.

"Makita your fathers gift came this morning, I stuck it in the pantry, why don't you open it later?" she asks with clear distress in her voice.

"sure" I say trying to sound like I don't care that much so she doesn't make a big deal of it.

"Stop that Simi!" yells my step brother Iwai as the two push through the back door.

Simi my step sister was about to whack him on the head when she spots me and laughs.

"So you've got my father and his friends paying for your party and it's so big the whole school is going to be there, now tell me have you even done the laundry for my poor old father?, he's so unlucky to have an ungrateful step daughter like you" she says this with every word dripping poison.

"Well I think Makita's party was fair even if dad and his friends are paying" Iwai says in a soft tone so you had to listen real close to hear.

This remark sends Simi into a punching frenzy in which the end came to Iwai crying and Simi forced to say sorry, which leads into Makita started it and so I don't get breakfast today.

On the door of my room there's a sign that says *_Maki's room* stay out! _With a picture of cute chibi anime characters on it. I hear a slight knock on the door and open it to find Mr. Canto, my step father, with a box in his hands. "Happy Birthday Maki-kun" he says looking down at the floor with his glasses almost falling from his face. "Thank You Canto -san" I say and smile to bring him some relief. It worked, when I sent him away he looked a bit more cheery.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my 14th birthday/Junior high graduation party!" I shout through the microphone at the literally hundreds of people, "I'm Makita Yamagata and I'd like to thank my step father Mr. Canto Nigima and his friends for my party supplies, I would also like to thank all of you for coming!, HAVE FUN!".

It all happened so quickly that I barely saw what happened.

Suddenly there was a shot heard and I heard Mr. Canto yell my name and many people started screaming. "M-Mr. Canto?" I sputter out along with some blood.

"Oh god!" he screams and I see a shadowy figure come fourth and say, "Canto I told you I would get her no matter what…" and they shoot him in the head and walk away.

All the anger I had, filled me now and I jumped on the murderers back, they knocked me to the ground unconscious.

I wake up almost 14 hours later with a headache that could kill.

"Makita how could you just let them get away, that makes you worse than a murderer!" my mother cries. "Ma'am with all due respect your daughter was seen by witnesses that said she tried to catch the murderer" the doctor say. "Ugh….where the hell am I?" I say about to faint again. "Your at the hospital you can finally go home now" says the doctor.  
Duh! Doctor equals hospital. That's when my mom said something I couldn't believe.

"What home?, that woman is no daughter of mine…"


	2. Tofu Man Is A Drop Out

"**Hey, can I have some yakitori and a little dish of sukiyaki?" asks my first customer of the day . "Coming right up!" I say cheerfully and prepare the dish I've made before hand.**

**After my mom threw me out of the house for not catching Mr. Canto's murderer that doctor was so kind as to get me a ticket to Japan with money to start me off.**

**I worked for a "Tofu man" the guys that ring a bell selling food from a cart, and he gave me his cart when he won the lottery. I live on the streets for now but soon I'll find a suitable place.**

**Now back to today; it's now late afternoon and I'm just now finishing up, I suddenly want some well deserved ice cream so I close up my cart and go inside with a smile.**

"**Well hello there young lady I've seen you here before, how about I make a deal, you get two free cones double scoop for every Shabu-Shabu dish I get?" says the parlor manager with a smile. I nod and ask for a one scoop cone then he takes my money and I run out.**

"**Hey, you!" I hear someone call. I turn around and see a boy with short blonde hair and a devilish stare. "M-me?" I squeak. I could tell he liked that reaction because he smiled seductively, "Yes you, do you know who owns this cart?" he says pointing at my "Tofu man" stickers, the man was good looking but I was frightened instead of swooning. "Y-yes….please don't hurt meeeee!" I cry. He looks at me surprised and then he walks towards me fast and pins me to a wall. "Do you know who I am-" he says still smiling. I shake my head no and he laughs. "I'm Sho Fouwa" he says grabs me by the arm, "I want you to be my new cook". I was so frightened I slipped from his grasp and unhooked my cart. "D-did you want to buy something?, you asked about the cart…." I say quickly.**

**His smile fades and he stalks off into a fancy car.**

**I wake up the next morning with a piece of paper in my hand with Sho's number on it.**

**I take notice of some other strange things and find that I'm outside a building with a name like; IME.**

**It seems they were holding auditions in a few days for some lucky actor to join they're company. I never thought I'd be a star, not for a minute, but I just couldn't help but try. I walk in and ask the woman at the front entrance for help, she smiles and tells me what I need handing me an application. **

**I leave through the back door where I chained up my cart and there was another strange man just waiting around near it.**

**I don't look at him as I unchain the cart and then say a neighborly *Hello* to him. He just nods and stays where he is while I wheel the cart away. I look at the sheet the woman copied for me and saw that she put me down for singing. I never thought to be a singer much less an actor but here I was filling out things for the spot. **

"**Hey girl!" I hear someone say and I turn around to see the *Sho* from last night. "AAAAUGH!!!" I scream and run into the alley way where his limo could not fit. I keep running until I'm safe at IME again. Panting like crazy I leave my cart and duck inside. I head upstairs to the offices where, much to my surprise, no one even dared come near me. I walk into an office that says something like bathroom? I was still getting used to Japanese so I walked in and there was a man who looked French with lots of flashy clothes and decorations surrounding him, seated around him were armed men and a little girl. I quickly run inside the rest of the way, look around, and hide under the mans skirts. Everyone gasps and starts getting hysterical. "Shhh!" I say angrily keeping my head poked out, "The guy whose following me will come and take me to be his slave!". The man I was hiding under looks at me like I'm stupid and also at the same time pitying me. Suddenly the door opens and I hear foot steps then they stop and there's the sound of pen on paper for a while. Out of nowhere two man sized hands reach under the skirts and pull me out, I scream loudly and move around desperately trying to get loose. Every time the man held tighter till he was making me loose oxygen, I stop momentarily and say "Did you let Sho grab me to make me his slave! Traitors! Traitors! I'll tell the president of your plans!!" I sob and try to break free again but a quick second of oxygen was gone again so I squeak and fall out cold. **

**I awaken in a bed that feel as if I'm laying on bubbles and staring into my face was the man who had been outside IME when I left that afternoon. "M-my guardian angel! that's who you are right?" I say with dewy eyes and tangled hair. "Your American aren't you? I'm not your guardian angel my name is *Ren*" the man says very patiently.**

"**I'm so sorry I should leave now……thank you for helping me" I say and grab my papers that were on a coffee table nearby. The man looked almost like he was going to stop me but he doesn't.**

"**If there's anything on your mind now say it" I say with less patience than he had. He smiles a little warm smile and laughs abit. "Well I need some advice but I'm afraid it may be to complex for you to understand, but if you can just listen…" he says softly. I sigh but smile and listen, he starts talking about his childhood when his name was *Kourn* and about a father that always kept him at bay, he tells me of a little girl named Kyoku that he used to help and then of how he moved to America and came back to Japan a star.**

**I listen as carefully as I can and when he's done he asks, "Well thank you for listening to me…." he starts and almost by instinct I say "Maki" he nods. "Thank you Maki" he says and gives me a short hug in which I hug him back. "Your welcome Ren, just look for me around the town with my food cart if your ever hungry or in need of company, you know I may get a job at IME too, see you!" I say and dash out of his apartment door.**


	3. How To Become A Star In Three Days 1

Makita had a rough time for a little while, still paranoid about Shou she wandered around the Ice cream shop less and less. She sent in her application to IME and they were unimpressed apparently but they let her try out anyway. Now here she is on the day of the actual auditions to join IME Maki bought a new outfit, got her hair done, and even had a touch of make-up on. She was confident because she practiced her act over and over whenever she could sometimes her customers would watch as they ate too, so she walked in with her head held high only to be scared out of her wits.

"What the hell do you think we're doing here huh!!!" I hear as I walk in to the area I was supposed to be, "Get that sorry excuse for an actress out of my sight!!"  
I froze in my tracks and watch as a girl about 3 or 4 years older than me runs out of the room crying.  
The man who was yelling was British by his accent and wasn't that intimidating he was just rude. "Hey you!" He yells and I turn to see him walking towards me, "If you're here to get a job you can leave right now, you look worse than the one I just threw out and you smell like fried foods, that's not very appealing"  
I stand there dumbfounded but quickly regain face.  
"That was very rude you know, could you move now so I can audition?" I challenge. The man taken aback by the words I spoke and he moves out the way as I stride past him he follows me after awhile with insults and threats to be kicked out if I don't apologize. I look at him sheepishly until my name is called and I stand in front of the judges. "Well miss Yamagata is it? Please tell us how you plan to show yourself" The first judge says. I bow and say, "My act will be with this man who has been following me thank- you".  
The man was still yelling at me red faced and now I turn to him, "Now what was that you were saying? Could you repeat it please?" I ask him politely. He screams the profanities and threats again but this time he shortens it so he wouldn't lose his voice. "So, evidently you want me to leave so you could go back to harassing young actresses again?" I ask. The man looks at me like I'm stupid then he looks at the judges who are paying attention to me intently. "Yes I am you worthless shell of an actress!" He screams. I smile humble and put a loser sign to my forehead, "No" I say and he runs off for security.  
I bow and the judges nod. "We would now like it if you do a scene from the script, please play act 2 scene 3" The second judge says. I bow again and run that scene through my mind, when the lead Kisoma remembers that fateful meeting of her now dead husband Yomisho.  
I remember my mother and the way she always smiled and listened to me, she put up with me when I had cross feelings about her new husband, her husband who's dead now, and that brought me back to when she told me those words of hatred the moment when she disowned me. I started crying, but soon remembered I was acting a scene out so I tried to use words to help it. "Yomisho!" I call out bitterly the tears running down my face, "Where did you go…".  
I bow again and I hear clapping so I look up and see that it was Ren, the man whom I spoke with earlier in the week. The judges nod and tell me my time is over and they'll contact me later.  
Ren walks to me and puts an arm around me, "She doesn't have a phone, just contact me for her okay?" he says in a gentlemanly way. They look at us strange as I give an awkward giggle but they nod anyway.  
"So, you really were getting a job here…" Ren says as I spoon Ice Cream into my mouth. I nod and point to him, "Eat!" I command.  
"I'm not hungry, are you trying to make me fat?" He says acting like a kid who didn't want his vegetables. "No, I just don't want you to die from malnutrition" I say and shove some Ice Cream from my spoon into his mouth. He looks at me like I'm crazy but gulps it down, "That is disgusting, don't do that again please" He says in a gentle way. "If you eat yours I won't feed you mine" I say. He sighs and begins to eat. "So how did you manage that expression in your acting audition?" He says after fishing a strawberry from his bowl. "I have no idea what expression I made, I just acted" I say bluntly. Ren laughs and I look up to see a dark expression on his face "You should really take your acting seriously Maki you have no knowledge of how lucky you are that they even picked you out of those other people, and you know what? I haven't heard your motivation to go into the acting business, tell me now" He asks his expression still a bit dark.

"So my mother will acknowledge me again" I say to him with a shaky voice. Ren's face softens and I guess I was crying because he wipes my cheeks with a napkin. "You can stay at my apartment for tonight but you must tell me more about your life and why your mother wouldn't acknowledge you" He says. "O-okay that would be nice I guess…." I say as I move my eyes from his, "It's nice that someone cares again"

Ren pays and we leave in his car, I was careful not to spill anything from my cart when we let the seat down to make room for it.  
"Hey, do you think you could give me some acting tips too?" I ask as we pull into the driveway. "Maybe, if I think you would use it right" he says solemnly.  
Throughout the night, after I bathed and ate dinner Ren pummeled me with questions. I answered all of them, although some were a bit personal, and I answered truthfully. The rest of the night followed with Ren teaching me clever acting tips on how to get good reactions but I was soon asleep.  
In the morning Ren shook me awake and told me I had the job. I jolt up and dance around with joy, after a few moments Ren tries to stop me but I grab him and force him to join me . Suddenly I look up and see why he tried to stop me, a man shorter and older than Ren with glasses was standing before us with his jaw hanging open.  
He almost looked exactly like…….  
"M-Mr. Canto….." I whisper.  
I stare at him for awhile more and then to test if he was real I grab his hand and rub it against my face. The man froze up instantly and Ren looks at me strangely but I don't stop. "Mr. Canto your alive!"


	4. How To Become A Star In Three Days 2

"**S-s-stop!" The man shouts at me and I come back to man was not who I thought he was, because that person is truly dead. "I'm sorry…I just don't know what came over me……." I say apologetically. Ren sighs and introduces the man as his manager **Yukihito Yashiro**."Well, Ren didn't tell me he would have a friend over, he starts filming for an actual movie today" The manager says.I nod and when I'm ready we all leave and head off to IME in Ren's car. "So, you just graduated from middle school? How old are you?" **Yashiro** asks. "I'm 16 years old and yeah I graduated a little while ago" I answer with meekness."And you said you owned that cart in the back, is that the work you do?" **Yashiro** questions being nosy. "Yes, when I moved to Japan I worked as an assistant but since the real owner gave it to me I just carry on his work" I say, "Could you please stop asking questions?"This makes **Yashiro** go speechless and the rest of the car ride is silent.**

**Once at IME I offer to make the two breakfast and they try to deny but I get them to sit down and wait for me to finish cooking. I cook a little DaiFuku and Chawan-Mushi for them and they eat it gratefully. "This is strange, you've only been in Japan for a few months and your already cooking like this…" Ren says as he throws away his plastic bowl and wooden chopsticks. "Well I was taught by a very extraordinary man" I say thinking back on how long it took me to make this particular dish worth eating. "We'll see you around the building soon Maki, until then have fun with your new job" Ren says with his same plastic smile as he hands me a paper with his number on it wave goodbye as they walk away.**

**I wouldn't have to go in the building for another two hours so I decided to get some Ice cream as I let Shou completely escape my thoughts."Hello there Miss Maki, can you fix me that bowl of food so I can get your Ice cream?" Says the owner of the shop as he was sitting on the outside bench on his break. I nod and fix his bowl of Shabu-Shabu we agreed on. After he eats he opens his shop and I pick out the three new flavors to be on my cone. "You know stars these days do some crazy things…" He starts and I give him a strange look. He looks at me like I'm stupid and says " You know what I'm referring to right? That Shou man came in here yesterday looking for you! What are you getting yourself into these days?""He wants me to be a private cook for him but I refuse, instead I'm trying my hand at becoming an actress" I say quietly. "Look, I gave you that cart for a reason and that was to get you by, if you are an actress like you say I can take it back" He says.**

**Yes, the Ice cream shop owner was the same man who gave Maki the cart, He was the original "Tofu Man".Although she knew it and he knew it no one else did so they decided to go separate ways except when work brought them to was given the cart to continue the legacy but now that she would be an actress she wouldn't be able to. "I'm sorry, I guess selling food isn't for me" I say as I walk out of the shop leaving the owner with a hurt expression. I walk off towards IME to get to my new position early, suddenly I'm laying on the ground holding back tears from the pain of being hit by something. I look up to see a whole gang of four to five kids who look to be still in high school. "Well well if it isn't the "Tofu Mans" Assistant" Says one of them, probably the leader. As he pulls me to my feet by my hair."Say I'm feeling kind of hungry little girl how about you whip us up something nice?" Says another one taunting me. I don't speak so one punches me in the stomach. "Now tell us your answer, will you make us something good to eat?" The leader asks me. I spit on his shoe and he slaps me across the face and sends me falling to the ground.**

**There was a crunch heard while I lay there crying and letting the tears turn the dirt on my face into mud. I dare to look up and see Shou fighting off the whole lot of them. Soon their running as fast as they can away from the two of us."You there!" Shou says with a look of modesty on his face, "Will you be my cook now?". I sit up and shake my head no. "I'm not a "Tofu Man" anymore Shou-San, I'm an actress!" I say to him proudly and he stiffens up. "Any company in they're right mind wouldn't hire a street urchin" Shou says trying to lower my confidence. "IME must be crazy then because I have to go to a job right now" I say. His face goes dark like Ren's did last night. "Quit the job and join my company then….Take the job I'm offering and you can share the spotlight with me" He says getting closer to me. Now I have two choices. One; Go with Shou to become famous in a heart beat and Two; Start small at IME."I don't believe you one bit" I say as an answer, "But thank-you for saving me". Shou sighs and walks closer and closer until I'm pinned to a tree. "E-excuse me, I have to get to work" I say and try to slip under him again, this time I can't and he catches me in his arms. "Last chance to become even acknowledgeable to the public" Shou says. I bite his hand and he let's out a cry of pain as I run away.I run as fast as I can until I collapse and my eyes are blurry with tears, everything went black.**


End file.
